Changing Tides
by 71star
Summary: Tides are changing in Forks for a divorced father and teacher who's just relocated... Emmett lives in Forks, his wife leaves him and their baby after finding out the baby has a birth defect... Bella moves to Forks to take a teaching job after her divorce.
1. Chapter 1

Changing Tides

Chapter 1

"Damn it Rose! You're really walking away after all this time?" I yelled.

"Oh please Emmett! You knew I didn't really want a child and you kept pushing and pushing until I felt guilty and look what it got you." She shook her head as she packed the last of her bags.

"You never once acted unsure during the pregnancy. You were happy and excited." I begged.

"I was, until we had a child like _that._ " She spat.

"Like that? Tiegan is perfectly healthy. She's got mild Downs Syndrome, she sleeps like a dream and she's breathtaking beautiful." I emphasized just some of our daughter's finer points. She really was breathtaking. She had caramel brown hair like my mom, big blue eyes like Rose and I and the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, even if they keep telling me it's gas.

"Emmett, I just can't do it. I don't want to be a mom and a mom to a child with _needs_ is even worse. I've already had the divorce and the parental support papers drawn-up and signed. You just need to sign and file them with your lawyer." She said.

"So you're walking away? Throwing all the years we've had together away?" I said exhausted.

"Yes." She said simply as a knock sounded at the door.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Tiegan tugged on my pants, she'd amazed us all in the 2 ½ years she's been on this earth.

She learned to walk pretty much at a year, she talks pretty well for her age and she is my light at the end of every day.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I asked as I scooped her into my arms.

"Gama said time to eat." She kissed my cheek.

"Yum! What did Gama make?" I asked walking her towards my parent's kitchen.

"Chicken muggest and masaroni and cheese." She clapped.

"Yummy! Our favorite!" I tossed her into the air.

"You OK?" my mom asked as we walked in.

"Yeah, just thinking like I always do on this day." I sighed.

"Look, there's going to be someone who comes along and loves you both for what you have to offer." My mom soothed.

"I'm not worried about me mom." I shifted my eyes to Tiegan.

"Look. I know you're lonely, but Tiegan has plenty of love and whoever catches your eye will be of the highest standard." My mom smiled.

"I know. I just want someone who's going to love us, for us!" I groaned.

"It will happen. Don't rush it." She hugged me as we sat down to eat.

Work was one of the few things I actually looked forward too, when I wasn't with my daughter.

"Emmett have you heard the buzz?" Edward, my brother asked.

"Ed, you know I don't pay attention to 'buzz'." I sighed.

My brother Edward and I ran a very successful architect office.

Edward and his wife Tanya did most of the traveling, since I had Tiegan.

We had accounts all over the world, but our newest was closer to home and dear to my heart.

We were adding on to the elementary school, making a new wing so they could add a preschool and nursey to it.

So we were on a rush to have it done by the beginning of the school year because we had several teachers who were expecting and with such a small work force, they'd need the nursey for their newborns and I'd be able to send Tiegan there, they were looking for a few new teachers.

"Earth to Emmett, did you hear me!" Edward chuckled.

"No, sorry. I've been trying to get these last few updates finished and started thinking about how happy Tiegan will be once the preschool opens." I sighed.

"Well, Jasper told me that his sister is coming to town. She was hired as one of the new teachers and she's just two years younger than us. Jasper's pretty for a guy, so his sister must be also." Edward waggled his eyebrows.

"You're married!" I chastised. He knew how I felt about marriage and was miserable ever since Rose left.

"Chill bro! I was talking about for you… Tanya would have my balls if I even thought of fucking around." Edward laughed.

"She's got you so pussy whipped it's not even funny!" I shouted.

"You're telling me!" he shook his head.

He and Tanya had been together since college. At first she was snotty and distant, then when she met my mom for the first time. BAM! My mom had a talk with her and she's been awesome. Apparently the talk was close to "Edward is very loyal to his family and the ones he loves, if you're truly THE ONE, he'll love you like no other. Just treat his family and loved ones with respect." I guess she got through to her, because she's been the best sister in law ever. Except when she tried to set me up with her friend who'd come to visit. Irina was nice and sexy as hell, but she just wanted to party and go out. Those were her words from our one and only date. She also said she didn't like children. She was never getting pregnant because it'd cause her to get fat and she didn't like the mess and noise.

That was the end. I thanked her for having dinner with me and then drove her back to Edward and Tanya's.

I told Tanya never again. If it happens, it happens.

Sadly, it wasn't happening.

 **BPOV**

Making a move to my brother's small town where he was sheriff was an easy choice, after he'd helped me get a teaching job at the elementary school.

I needed to leave California and my ex behind.

Mike didn't understand my need to teach.

"Bella, I make enough money for both of us. We love in this huge mansion and you drive a brand new Land Rover, fully loaded." He shouted.

"I get that Mike and I know you're wonderful at your job. We've met some great people, but I don't want to be a 'Hollywood Wife', I want to teach. You get to go be Mr. Hollywood Producer and travel everywhere, but that's not me." I touched his face softly.

"Bella, please. I love you. It's not like I can just quit my job, like you can." He begged.

"And that's the problem Mike. You think I'm indispensable, that I can just leave my job…But I can't, those kids depend on me, not only that…You said we'd start a family and that was two years ago. I just can't do this anymore. I love you Mike, but I want a divorce." I cried.

"Fine, but when you're ready to come back to me…I'll have an 'I told you so' ready." He smiled sweetly.

"OK." I laughed.

Mike and I had been together since our junior year of high school, even through college we stayed together. But I think deep down he knew it was coming to an end.

He fell in love with film and I teaching.

I did enjoy meeting everyone in the beginning when his career took off. He was the youngest successful producer in film. But, now I just wanted to teach and start a family.

Our divorce was pretty straight forward, we didn't have a pre-nup because we were married before he made it big so everything was split 50/50.

He wanted the house which was fine by me, he was giving me half of it's worth as well and I was staying with my brother until I found a place in Forks.

I was excited for this next chapter in my life.

"Bella, how are you going to survive in that small town?" Mike questioned.

"Mike. You and I are so different, it's not even funny. When I went there to interview, I fell in love. It's so quiet and friendly there's nothing NOT to love about it. It's like living on a movie set." I shrugged.

"To each his own I guess. Just remember I'm always here." He hugged me as I packed the last of my things.

"Sure thing Mike." I smiled.

I had a good feeling about this move, a very good feeling.

AN=

Can't wait for these two to meet…

There's going to be some sparks…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 2

 **BPOV**

"SIS! It's so good to see you!" Jasper ran out to the car and yanked the door open.

"Hey! I've missed you." I hugged him tightly.

"Me too, I'm so glad you decided to move here. You're going to love it and get over Mike." He made a choking noise.

"Be nice! Mike wasn't a bad guy, he's just a little self-centered." I shrugged.

"And you're the polar opposite. There are some great guys here, all very down to earth." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Jaz, I'm not looking. My divorce ink is barely dry." I sighed.

"So? You're young and beautiful. You deserve to have a doting husband and kids like you've always wanted." He squeezed my hand.

"And I will…someday," I stressed.

I loved my brother, but he wants me to have a family like he has. He had a funny and sweet wife, Alice. She was my age and doted on my brother and their twins, Jasper Jr. or JJ as they called him and Amelia. They were Jasper through and through and Alice was OK with that. Because as everyone that knew, one Alice was enough.

"Alice has this cousin…" Jasper started and I held up my hand.

"Please, I don't need this right now. I just want to set up my classroom and find my own place to live before school starts." I sighed.

"Ok, Ok… I'll stop…for now. I just want you to be happy." Jasper hugged me tight.

"And I am." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Well, there's not a lot to rent around here. You'd be better off staying here until you find something to buy or land to build on. You don't have anything except your clothes, Land Rover and a few mementos." He reasoned. "Get settled at school and with the town and then you can decide where to buy or build."

"I guess you're right. It would be better to know the area first." I agreed.

 **EMPOV**

"Emmett! Come here!" Edward yelled from his office.

I was tired and cranky and wanted to get home to Tiegan, the last thing I wanted was some of Edward's hysterics.

"What Ed? I just want to finish the bathroom design and go home." I groaned.

"Jasper just sent a text man. Tomorrow night we're all going out to dinner to celebrate his sister moving here." Edward beamed.

"Really? I just want to spend my Saturday with Tiegan." I shook my head. "You go and tell him Tiegan isn't feeling well."

"No way! He said for you to bring Tiegan. JJ and Amelia will be there, Alice, mom and dad." He stated.

"Why mom and dad?" I asked.

"Mom is the principal; Bella will be the new teacher for preschool; Alice is our cousin. Do I need to go on?" he smirked.

"Ugh! You're infuriating!" I stomped off to my office. "I'm leaving now!" I yelled out.

"Dress your best tomorrow, Bella is single and ready to mingle!" Edward shouted back and I groaned at his cheesiness.

Walking into my house, my parent's guesthouse really, I sighed as I kicked off my shoes and smelled my mom's cooking.

"Oh honey, you look exhausted. Do you want me to keep Tiegan tomorrow so you can rest?" she asked.

"No, we're going to the beach. She wants to look for shells." I smiled.

"Oh, I do love her shell art she makes. She's such a wonderful child." My mom beamed.

"I know. Plus, I want to talk to her about dinner tomorrow night." I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett Cullen! You will be nice to this sweet girl. Bella is lovely and she'll be a great addition to our school. She'll be working with the preschoolers, so Tiegan will be in her class. Plus, I already told her. She's very excited to meet her." Mom grinned.

"Seriously? Is everyone out to get me?" I glared at my mom.

"Wipe that look off your face. No one is out to get you." She patted my shoulder. "We'll all ride together, it'll be more convenient." She stated.

"Fine. We'll be ready." I kissed mom's cheek and thanked her for watching Tiegan, again.

"Good, see you at 5pm." She closed the door and I sat down with a hard sigh, just as my phone dinged.

"OMG! I just found a picture of her. She's gorgeous and you will never guess who she divorced?" Edward was like a little kid.

"Really Edward? You're calling me to gossip?" I laughed.

"No, I sent you an email. Read it." And he hung up. Damn, my brother was nutty.

I opened the email and there was an ad with the famous producer Mike Newton and his wife. Bella.

She was breathtaking

I started reading.

 ** _Producer Mike Newton files for divorce!_**

 _"_ _Youngest successful producer in Hollywood files for divorce from his beautiful wife of 5 years._

 _These 2 are Hollywood royalty and have been together for over 11 years, so why the sudden divorce?_

 _Was Newton cheating on his wife with one of his beautiful actresses?_

 _Rumor has it that Bella, who never took Mike's last name, found him in bed with an up and coming blond bombshell actress._

 _Others have said that Mike taunted Bella about not being good enough to be a Hollywood wife and that's why they divorced, being California everything was divided 50/50, because they had no prenup and Bella reportedly left for parts unknown to escape the embarrassment._

 _She won't be hurting, which is good because she's reportedly never worked since she's been a Hollywood wife, although she was very private._

 _It's reported that she walked away or rather drove away with her Land Rover and over ten million dollars, including assets._

 _One wonders if Bella will every have to work or why would she with that type of settlement._

 _No reports on alimony and they had no children, so Mike escaped that money pit._

 _We've tried to get a hold of Mike's PA for an interview, but nothing at this time."_

That was it. It was all speculation and rumors.

As I sat there staring at a picture of Bella and her EX, I couldn't help but think they looked kind of like the odd couple and Bella looked extremely bored. It showed in her eyes. That smile didn't quite reach her eyes and they weren't a snuggly couple.

If she were mine, I'd have her tucked under my arm and snuggled into my side, so there was _NO_ mistake of how in love we were.

Damn it!

I'm sitting here daydreaming about Bella and I haven't even met her.

I shook my head and closed the article, finished my dinner and got ready for bed.

Something I hadn't been looking forward to tomorrow night. Now I'm really excited and curious to go.

But I shouldn't get my hopes up. What would a beautiful woman like that, who is worth millions, want with a plain guy like me? I'd never be able to give her the life she's used to living. I can only offer her love and my small family.

Hell, who am I kidding! Being a Hollywood wife, she's only going to want perfection and that to most people isn't what I have.

But to me…My life as it is now being perfect.

If she can't love Tiegan for who she is, then she can't love me.

 _AN:_

 _I hope you'll enjoy these 2 updates…_

 _Emmett's having a little pity party here…_

 _Let's hope he can be nice to Bella._

 _Reviews=Love_

A BIG shout out and THANKS to jupiter2005 for being my awesome BETA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 3

"Tiegan come on baby, we've got to go. We've got to get ready for dinner tonight and you're a sandy mess." I tried to coax my daughter who was currently sitting in a tide pool playing with the fish.

"No dada, I playing." She splashed.

"But we're going to dinner with grandma and grandpa; you'll be meeting Ms. Bella." I smiled just saying her name. She invaded my thoughts all night. Those eyes we're calling to me to make them sparkle, like I knew they could. I'd had to take a cold shower when I woke up.

"Ohhhh. Ok daddy. I ready." She reached her arms up to me. I wrapped her in her towel and carried her back to the car.

Arriving home I gave her a shower and then put some pajamas on her so she'd nap and be good for tonight, after I got her to sleep, I jumped in the shower. After my shower, I just put on some basketball shorts until it was time to get dressed and cracked open a beer.

I dressed in blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and blazer. I dressed Tiegan in an outfit my mom had bought her a couple weeks ago. It was a white t-shirt that said "I found my Prince, his name is Daddy" and had a pink tutu that matched; I added a headband, pink socks and pink and white Nike sneakers.

"Tiegan, you're my princess." I kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"I wove you daddy. You're my pwince." She then returned my kiss.

We walked to my parent's house and my mom was so excited to see her in that outfit.

"Oh Emmett! She's beautiful." She kissed her face all over.

"So are you my love." My dad walked in and kissed Tiegan than my mom. "Hey son, looking remarkably sharp," He raised eyebrow at me.

I just chuckled and followed them to the car.

BPOV

"Jasper, I hope I don't have to dress up tonight for dinner." I sighed.

"No, no. Just…at least wear a nice shirt." He laughed. "Alice is going to stroke because you're wearing jeans."

"Well Alice will have to get over it. I'm tired of dressing up every time I want to go eat. I just want to be comfortable." I groaned. "I'll wear a dressy shirt and heels, but that's it." I challenged.

I decided on a nice pair of fitted jeans, a black and silver top, the black was used as a long sleeve and the silver mesh part was like a tank top. I wore my hair down, light make up and smoky eyes and slid into my favorite pair of silver spiked Louboutin stilettos.

I walked downstairs and Jasper whistled. "Damn sis, you clean up nice. This isn't dressed up?" he laughed.

"Uhhh, NO! If I wore this out in Hollywood, Mike would've been embarrassed, unless we were going to a game and then I'd have to have more make-up on." I frowned.

" _UGH_! What did you ever see in him?" Jasper grumbled.

"He wasn't an ass to me. OK?" I leveled him with a look and he stood taller with his arms crossed. " _Fine_ , most of the time he wasn't an ass; just when I wanted to work and kids. He didn't want me to have either of those things." I sighed.

"Well, you'll find the right guy for you here. You're going to fall in love with the small town vibe." He smiled softly at me. "Plus, men will be knocking down your door once they find out who you are."

"Yeah, I'm hoping it's not right away. I want to meet someone who's genuine and isn't in it for the money. I want to have a family and be able to work." I shrugged.

"Oh you'll find someone." Alice giggled as she walked down the stairs with the twins.

"No matchmaking Alice." I frowned.

"It isn't matchmaking if it's fate." She smiled her evil smile.

"Let's go, you two are hopeless." I picked up Amelia and carried her to the car.

Arriving at the restaurant I helped Alice with the twins, picking up JJ this time.

"Bella!" I heard Esme before I saw her.

She walked around this big black Hummer, holding a little girl, followed by two good looking men.

"Obviously you're Bella." The blond one smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband."

"Hi. I'm Bella." I smiled holding on to JJ.

"This is Tiegan, my son Emmett's daughter. She'll be in your class." Esme beamed. "Emmett is getting her bag."

"Hi Tiegan my name is Bella." I smiled at her.

"That's JJ." She smiled. "Why you holding him?" she asked.

"I'm his aunt, Jasper is my brother." I smiled.

"Oh OK. Because we don't go to stwangers." She informed me.

"That's right, we don't. I hope we won't be strangers when school starts. I'll need a friend." I told her.

"Gamma, can I be Bells fwend?" she asked.

"Of course!" Esme smiled and then Tiegan reached for me.

"Can you hold me too?" she asked.

Just then this huge man walked around the Hummer.

"Tiegan, she's got JJ." The man gave me a small smile and I about died. Those dimples! I think I NOW believe in Love at First Sight.

"Nonsense, I can hold both of them." I smiled and Tiegan tuck herself around my left side and kissed my cheek.

"You're buetiful Bell." She 'whispered'.

"So are you. I love your tutu. We'll have to have a tutu day at school I think." I put my forehead against hers.

"Rwlly?" she asked and her eyes danced. I nodded and then heard someone else approaching.

"Mom! Dad!" a guy with crazy bronzed hair yelled and jogged over. "You must be Bella?" she smiled at me then turned to the big guy just staring at me.

"Yes. I'd shake your hand, but they're full of precious cargo right now." I smiled.

"Eward!" JJ and Tiegan both screeched.

"I'm the best uncle and second cousin ever." He boasted or maybe flirted?

"Ahhh… I've heard stories about you from Jasper. So that makes you Emmett?" I looked at him for conformation.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." He smiled again. "Here, let me take Tiegan. Your arms must hurt." He smiled.

"NO! I stay wif Bell." She nodded to get her point across and we all laughed.

"You can stay right here princess." I assured.

Damn, this man's wife was fucking lucky. I sighed.

"You sure you're OK?" he stood next to me and his scent was intoxicating.

"Yeah, just hungry," I lied.

"Alright, let's get my sister fed." Jasper smiled as he led the way.

After we were seated, Tiegan in between me and her glorious father, Esme began.

"Edward where's Tanya?" she raised a brow.

"She didn't feel like coming." He shrugged.

"Typical." Alice muttered.

"Mary Alice." Esme chastised.

"Well it's true Aunt Esme. She never wants to come to family events if she's not going to be the center of attention." Alice stated.

"She's right ma." Emmett snorted. "Tanya demands the attention." He laughed.

"Damn it." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Language Edward! There are children at the table." Carlisle scolded.

"Emmett, now Bella is going to hate her before she knows her." Edward scowled.

"I don't hate anyone. I dislike many people, but I'll make my judgment when and if I get to meet your wife." I smiled.

"See, I told you all she was a delight." Esme beamed.

Dinner was great, Tiegan kept talking to me and her dad just stared at us. Offering little insights into stories she was telling.

After dinner Tiegan wouldn't let me go.

"No, I want Bell to come home wif us." She smiled.

"Honey it's late and you need sleep and I'm sure Bella doesn't want to go home with strangers." He smiled at his little girl.

"Oh, we not stwangers daddy, she's my fwend. She's going to be my teacher." She stated as matter of fact.

"Tiegan, maybe we can meet up at the park tomorrow?" I asked looking to Emmett.

"Oh can we daddy? Pwese!" she was bouncing.

"If you're sure?" he asked smiling at me.

"Of course," At that moment it was just him and I. We were lost in each other's eyes.

"OK. I'll come by Jasper's about 10am? We can have lunch after?" he smiled softly.

"I'd love it." I smiled at we walked away from one another.

As soon as the car started Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"OH MY GOSH! I didn't even HAVE to play matchmaker! The chemistry between you two is awesome!" she grinned like a loon.

"Alice you've lost it." I shook my head.

She just continued bouncing in her seat the entire way home, causing Jasper to look at me through the rear view mirror and chuckle.

I knew in my head I was already a goner for that man, too bad he's married. I sighed. Why was he asking me to the park if he was married?

"Jasper, why would Emmett ask me to the park and lunch? Won't his wife be pissed?" I asked.

"Bella, Emmett's divorced. Has been since shortly after his daughter was born." he smiled.

"Now I understand Alice's excitement." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not attracted to him?" Alice turned around and challenged me.

"I didn't say that." I smiled wide.

She just turned back around and giggled.

I have a feeling I've found my future within a day of moving here. But would this future feel the same way about me after he finds out who I am?

AN:

So, how was that for a first meeting?

Do you think Emmett's just a struck with her?

We know Tiegan is… We'll hear from Emmett next chapter.

Reviews=Love

Thanks again to my lovely BETA **jupiter2005.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 4

"Bella why are you fussing over what you look like to go to the park?" Jasper asked smugly from my doorway.

"I don't want to look desperate, but I don't want to look like a bum either." I shrugged.

"Trust me, Emmett is the most laid back guy you'll ever meet."

"Jasper, no one is MORE laid back than you!"

"Trust me." He walked away laughing.

I let out a huge sigh and sat on my bed. He texts Jasper this morning and said he'd just come pick me up if I was OK with it. According to Jasper, I was. Meddling big brother. Now I have to be ready to go when he gets here in thirty-five minutes. I won't be one of those high maintenance women. I wasn't in Hollywood, so I damn sure won't be in Forks. I laughed at myself and how ridiculous I was being.

I finally settled on a pair of yellow shorts, a white button down with a yellow tank underneath, I ties the button down at the waist and wore a pair of denim and yellow polka dot shoes, pulling my hair into a ponytail, adding lip gloss, I was ready just as there was a knock at the door.

"Where is Ms. Bell?" I heard Tiegan ask.

Jasper laughed and then Emmett after Jasper replied with "Still fusing over what to wear."

"I am not." I made myself known and Tiegan launched herself at me.

"Bell! I waited all night for now." She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Me too!" I looked up at Emmett and he blushed, actually blushed.

He looked handsome in his khaki shorts, white t-shirt with a denim shirt over, unbuttoned and I could see all those glorious muscles. He had on a pair of Converse and aviator sunglasses hung from his t-shirt, he was all kinds of delicious.

Tiegan was adorable in yet another tutu, this one was blue to match her Frozen t-shirt and blue Converse.

"Tiegan you look adorable! I love that tutu and Frozen is my favorite movie." I held out my hands for her.

"Fwozen is favowite movie too." Tiegan exclaimed.

"If I have to hear Let It Go one more time, I think I'll cry." Emmett grimaced.

"Daddy doesn't like that movie Bell. Will you watch it wif me?" Tiegan pouted.

"Of course I will! Whenever you want." I promised.

"We should go Ti if you want to play before lunch." Emmett tickled her sides.

"OK daddy. Is Bell coming still?" Tiegan asked.

"Of course she is and then we'll go out to lunch."

"Yes!" Tiegan did a little fist pump.

We had a blast at the park, Tiegan loved the slide and the swings we played until noon and then went to have pizza, Tiegan deemed it necessary

"Can Bell come over and watch Frozen with me? You can grill for us daddy." Tiegan flashed him the most beautiful smile.

"Ti… Bella has other plans I'm sure." Emmett chuckled nervously.

"Uh, I'm free if you don't mind." Wanting to get to know this handsome man and his adorable daughter better.

"No of course not." He replied immediately. "Do you mind if we stop by the store?"

Entering the store with Emmett and Tiegan was like the Twilight zone. Everyone was staring at us.

"Em, why are they all staring at us?" I questioned.

"You're new, no one knows who you are and you're with me." he shrugged.

"Emmett!" a nasally voice squealed.

"Uh, hey Lauren." He winced.

"How've you been since Rose left?" she looked over at me and smirked.

"Lauren, you're such a b…., I can't even say it." He said looking over at Tiegan. "You know well enough that Rose left over two years ago. Why are you even bringing it up?" He fumed.

"She's my cousin. I care for her." She said nonchalantly.

"She obviously doesn't care for you; she ran off to Hollywood. Has she even called you since she left?" he challenged.

"Yes, she calls every few months actually." She flipped her hair.

"Well, I'm glad for you." He picked up Tiegan and put her back in the buggy, took my hand and started to walk away when she opened her mouth again.

"She'll be home in a couple of weeks for my bridal shower." She gloated. "And she asked about you." She stated matter of factly.

We kept walking.

"Are you OK?" I squeezed his hand.

"Yes, Lauren is just full of hot air and gossip. Rose's family is all the same." He shrugged.

"Can we talk more about this later? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed the back of my hand.

Dinner was great. Emmett grilled hot dogs and hamburgers and I made macaroni salad. Emmett also surprised me with the best banana pudding I've had in a long time for dessert.

"How did you become such a good cook?" I asked as Tiegan played in her sand box.

"My mom taught Edward and I both to cook, do laundry, housework, etc… And then when I was with Rose, she couldn't and wouldn't do shit; sorry for the language, I get mad every time I talk about her. But, she was brought up to want and do nothing. Her parents were not thrilled about her dating me, but came around a little when my dad was name Chief of Staff. We were high school sweethearts and married straight out of high school. We both attended college, although she only did so to be with me. Her parents bought us a house, paid for housekeepers, and everything so she didn't have to worry about a thing. I found an architect company to first intern with and then by my second year of college of I was an apprentice. Aro, the head of the company helped Edward and I start our business here. He put out a good word to all his friends and here we are today.

Rose never liked what I did, she thought it was menial and not a respectable job to keep her the way she wanted to be kept. Until we got our first BIG job and saw all the zero's. She made sure she now went to dinners with clients and flirted for the job, we'd fight about that when we got home. I don't want to get a job just because some loser thinks he can sleep with my wife. I want the job on MY own merit, you know? Anyway I started sending Edward to the meetings when I could. Tanya was a natural flirt and Edward doesn't care, she's always been that way.

Any way two years ago, Rose found out she was pregnant and we were both overjoyed. Finding out we were having a girl, made it all the better. She had everything she wanted, needed, Tiegan was spoiled by my family before she was born. Rose's parents weren't thrilled… Her mom actually told her she'd never model again and to forget acting. Rose stood up to her mom and said it didn't matter, as long as she had a healthy daughter. When they brought Tiegan to us and the doctor told us she had mild Down's Syndrome, Rose lost it. She told me she couldn't do this. A few weeks later I was served with divorce papers and she'd given up all her parental rights as well. She just left." He shook his head as he looked at Tiegan playing happily, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, she's missing out. You've raised a beautiful daughter and you'd never know she has Down's Syndrome if it wasn't for her facial features that show slight signs. I'm a teacher Emmett, I've worked with developmentally challenged children and she's pretty much on track with 'normal' two-year old's." I squeezed his hand and he sighed shaking his head.

"I know, I know. I hear that all the time from her doctor and my dad. We work hard to treat her as normal, let her do things she SHOULD be doing, not what people expect." He said softly. "So what about you?" he quirked his brow.

"Oh, um… Well I lived in Hollywood, my ex-husband is Producer Mike Newton." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I read the article." He smiled shyly.

"So, then this wasn't just an accidental meeting? You obviously know more about me, than I do you." I quipped.

"No, I didn't believe the article." He shook his head. "Edward read it to me and I told him, when and if I got the chance to meet you, I'd make my own decisions about you, not believe a stupid article."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." I said sincerely. "I left Mike because he wanted me to quit my job, promised me a family and never delivered. I love my job and could never give it up, I was teaching in Hollywood, in an underprivileged district. Mike really hated that. No one knew it was me. I went to work, SO not the glamorous one they'd see on TV. I despise wearing makeup and dressing up all the time. I kept my name when we married, not liking Isabella Newton." I scrunched my nose and he laughed.

"So were you two really together for 11 years?" he inquired.

"Yes, we had been together since junior high." I nodded.

"Wow! And you just walked away?" he questioned.

"No, I'd been toying with the idea for a while. I finally put my foot down when I thought I was pregnant and he was pissed, although I never told that to my brother. He'd have flipped his lid and beat the shit out of him. It just so happened it was right before the Oscar's and Mike had made me fast so I'd look presentable in my dress." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the barely there red dress they showed you in, in the magazine?" he smiled, dimples on full display.

"Uh, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, you looked fantastic! I'd have you so close to me, there would be no doubt of who you were with." I blushed at that comment.

"I'm so glad to be here. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I so didn't feel myself in Hollywood. I stayed home quite a lot, believe it or not. I only went to the big events with him where he'd be sought out on the red carpet or for interviews." I shrugged.

"So can I ask you something personal?" Emmett looked up at me with a serious expression.

"Of course. Anything."

"I know the article stated lots of things about your divorce, but were you happy with him? Do you still care for and love him?" he asked.

"I think I'll honestly always care for him, but it's only because we were together for so long. We've know each other since we were little, dated since high school and I think we only got married honestly is for his career. If he wouldn't have made it big, I might have left to pursue other things. I wanted to teach in the more disadvantaged areas and I've always wanted a large family. We didn't agree on anything. I think it was the safety. He knew he could trust me, I helped him a lot throughout his career and our settlement was mutual, we agreed on splitting everything without the courts and no pre-nup. We built his career together, it was only fair. Plus, I got our vacation home in Colorado, my Land Rover and for the next year I'll get $5000.00 a month for living expenses. That was thrown in by my lawyer without my knowledge. Because he thought I should have what I was accustom to."

"Uh, wow! $5000.00 a month? That's what you're used to living on?" he looked pale.

"No! No, that's not what I NEED to live. It's what all our basic monthly bills combined came to, excluding our mortgage. The $5000.00 is way more than I need. I'm very simple Emmett. I don't need a lot to make me happy." I reached across and held his hand.

Emmett placed his other hand on top of mine and gave me a blinding smile.

"Bella I make a modest living and live for my daughter. But I'm looking for someone who will live for us. I'm looking for someone to love, forever. I don't want to play games."

"Emmett, I haven't been divorced a month yet. But, I'd love to take this slow with you and get to know Tiegan and you much better."

"I like the sound of that." Emmett leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I'd never had a feeling like that travel through my body before. I hope I can take it slow.

AN:

I hope this is progressing nicely for y'all.

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 5

Emmett and I had been on several day-dates with Tiegan, as well as home cooked dinner for us several times. I was finding it harder and harder to leave them each time and harder than ever to not give in and kiss him like my life depended on it. Our chaste kisses were leaving me wanting more.

Today I was setting up my classroom. Classes started in two weeks and I had my room pictured in my mind. Standing on a ladder hanging Chinese lanterns I was stretching beyond my reach and lost balance, the ladder wiggling and I knew I was getting ready to fall; I gasped and prepared for the fall as my feet left the ladder. I fell into strong arms instead.

"What were you thinking?" Emmett chuckled as he held me close.

"I-uh, was hanging Chinese lanterns, making the classroom fun and inviting." I shrugged, my arms now wrapped around his neck as we stood in the middle of the classroom, staring into each other's eyes.

"The kids are going to love it." He whispered in my ear, sending goosebumps down my neck and arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly and he smiled brightly.

"I came to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us, a real date?" he asked.

"Where's Tiegan?" It was the first thought that crossed my mind.

"And that, that right there is why I want to get to know you better. You care about Ti, and she adores you." He hugged me tightly. "She's having a sleep over with Alice and the kids. Jasper has to work late and she offered."

"Well then, I'd love to have dinner with you." I whispered in his ear, causing him to squeeze me tighter.

We worked out the plans for dinner and he finished hanging my lanterns before leaving; giving me a firm, yet still chaste kiss on the lips. I hope it was for what was to come tonight.

Emmett told me we were going casual, so I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a purple silk tank top, purple heels and my purple clutch. I did my make-up in smoky greys and purples, and left my hair down to dry in its natural curls.

Emmett was there at 6:00pm like he text me, looking as hot as ever in dark wash jeans and an eggplant button up with the sleeves rolled up and a matching tank underneath.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." He bent down and kissed me softly.

"Looking pretty good yourself Emmett." I smiled against his lips.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, if we don't get going I'm afraid we won't make it to dinner." He gave me one last peck on the lips before taking my hand and leading me to his car.

Dinner was fantastic; Emmett took me to Port Angeles and to LD's Woodfire Grill. We had a table on the deck next to the fire pit. Emmett ordered the 16oz. steak and I had the fire-roasted chicken, he ordered wine and Cajun flatbread for an appetizer. Dessert was an experience; Emmett ordered the peanut butter pie and raspberry cheesecake.

Everything was delicious. Emmett insisted on feeding me dessert and kissing me in between bites. Things were getting very heated.

"Would you like to take a walk by the river?" Emmett asked as we exited the restaurant.

"That sounds wonderful, it's a beautiful evening." I squeezed his hand.

We walked quietly towards the pier and to the end.

Emmett turned his back to the railing and pulled me to his chest, leaning down and capturing my mouth in a searing kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He looked into my eyes.

"I've been waiting." I looked up to him.

Wasting no time, he bent down and kissed me again, hands tangling in my hair and holding me like our lives depended on it and maybe they did, it felt like we were made for each other. We fit perfectly.

Out of breath after that marathon kiss, we stared into each other's eyes.

"Spend the night." He asked searching my eyes.

I nodded yes and smiled at him. Next thing I knew, he was tossing me onto his back and running down the pier with me laughing.

After another heated kiss, before we got into the car, we sped off towards his house. All the while, with Emmett holding my hand and kissing it ever so often.

Pulling into his garage, Emmett comes around and helps me out.

"You're sure?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Never been more sure of anything," I assured him.

Picking me up and carrying me through the house, kissing me senseless the entire time and my want for him growing by the second, we finally arrived to his room and he tossed me on the bed, crawling on top of me for a prolonged make out session with light groping.

"I want you Bella, more than anything." He told me honestly.

"Take me." I breathed out.

"No, I want you. Forever! I know it's crazy, but I can't get you out of my head. I go crazy when you leave Tiegan and I after you've been here. I smell the pillows where you've sat and your scent lingers from your perfume and hair. I think about you all the time." He shook his head. "I know you just came out of a divorce and I'm willing to wait, but I'd like us to be exclusive. I don't think I could stand to see you with someone else and once you start teaching, those male teachers are going to come out of the woodwork." He chuckled.

"Am I crazy if I said 'yes'?" I asked.

The next thing I know, clothes are being shed and we're making love.

Emmett went nice and slow, wanting our first time together to be something we'd both remember, he'd said. I don't think I'll ever forget it. He was a sweet and attentive lover. He didn't rush, there were no phones going off and having to hurry to finish so he could answer it for some movie star in crisis, no insisting on a condom so we didn't get pregnant and best of all, no pulling out before he finished to make sure said condom didn't break. I'd let him know I was on the shot and I knew from him and my family that he hadn't been with anyone since his wife left.

Laying there catching our breath he pulled me to him and kissed my head.

"That was without a doubt, the best." I chuckled.

"Yeah?" he asked pulling my face to meet his.

"Yeah! I've never had multiple orgasms and naturally, without manual stimulation. I've never felt more wanted in my entire life." I kissed him softly.

"That's because I DO want you, forever. As does Tiegan." He smiled a blinding smile at me.

We went a couple more times before we finally passed out for the night, I for one with a smile on my face and feeling truly loved.

So much for taking this slow. This man and his daughter had me heart and soul and I knew where I belonged, forever.

AN:

So? Did you really think she'd resist Emmett for too long?

Could you?

Little time jump next chapter…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 6

I can't believe Emmett and I have been dating for four months. We're going to Seattle for a weekend alone, our first time away since we began dating and I'm excited and bummed at the same time.

I love spending time with Tiegan, yet I've seen this change come over her and Emmett since I've come into their lives. They both used to be so dependent on each other, now they have me; we are complete. We're a family. Truly.

"Bella, I'm so excited for you!" Alice exclaimed as we had our girl's day to get me all 'polished up'. She declared.

"Alice, I'm not getting married, we're just going away for a weekend." I laughed.

"Not yet." She singsong.

"UGH! Stop." I shoved her in the chair.

She laughed while we got our nails finished.

"So, if Emmett asked, would you say yes?" she asked seriously.

"I- I think I would. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm so in love with him and Tiegan. I hate being away from them. I love you and Jasper and the kids; but I miss them so much I've literally cried myself to sleep several times the last few weeks I've left their house." I looked at her with watery eyes.

Alice was bouncing in her seat. "Ohhhh… I want to plan a wedding!" she squealed.

"Don't rush us. We're taking things slow. I haven't even been divorced that long." I chastised her.

"Fine." She pouted.

As we finished our day, we headed back to the house with all our packages, I started a quick wash and packing then went upstairs to help Alice with dinner.

Dinner was always a fun time; her kids were good eaters and great table manners. Tonight, she had to go to the police station to take Jasper dinner so I was going to keep the kids for an hour or so, I told her not to rush we'd be fine.

We were all playing blocks on the floor when my phone rang with Mike's number flashing on the screen.

"Mike?" I questioned.

"Bella, I need a favor." He sounded panicked.

"What's the matter? Are your parents OK?" They came to my mind immediately because they were older.

"No. I need a date to the People's Choice Awards. I don't want to take a coked-up actress." He sighed. I could image him pacing in the living room or his office.

"Mike, I'm sorry. No. I left that." I said firmly.

"Bella! Damn it! I know you're a teacher now. I'm sure you've out on a few pounds, we can work with that. Spanx, you've used them before." He quipped.

"And that right there is why I left. I wanted my life to be mine and it is. I'm happy and enjoying myself. Now please, leave me be." I hung up on him and went back to my niece and nephew.

When Alice got back she could tell I was upset.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, after the kids are in bed and we've got some wine." I smiled.

"Uh-Oh." She chuckled and I nodded.

We got the kids ready for bed, Alice picked the wine while I got the glasses.

"So, Mike called. He needs a date in January to the People's Choice Awards." I took a big swig of my wine and drew circles on my wine glass.

"What did you say?" she asked cautiously.

"I told him no!" I looked up fiercely. "I'm in love with Emmett. He's it for me."

"OK. That's good. So, what's the issue?" she asked.

"I'm feeling guilty." I sighed.

"Why?" she looked confused.

"Because he called." I stated.

"You didn't ask him too." She laughed. "Just tell Emmett when you talk to him tonight.

"You're right, as always."

"Of course, I am. Now go call your man." She shooed me away.

"Hey babe, everything OK? You're calling early." He questioned.

"Well, Mike called me tonight." I rushed out.

"WHAT?" he shouted and I lost it, I started crying.

"I'm sorry." I sobbing now. "he w-wanted me to be h-his date." I hiccupped.

"What the fuck?" I'd never seen Emmett pissed, but I'd seen him stressed at his job when he was on a deadline and pacing and I imagine this was way worse.

"I'm calling to tell you. I don't want anything between us." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, really. I'm pissed at him. How dare he call you. Did you tell him about us?" he asked.

"No. I didn't get a chance. He was going on and on about how he was sure I had gained weight and we could fix that with Spanx, so I just hung up on him. I couldn't listen to him Emmett." I sniffled.

"OK. I'm sorry, so sorry for yelling." He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you in the morning. Miss you." He kissed the phone as he always did before we hung up.

I cried myself to sleep that night, but for an entirely different reason. I was pissed at Mike for trying to come back into my life after four months and thinking I'd drop everything to go to an award show with him.

I was in a deep sleep when my phone started buzzing. Looking at the clock it said 2:30am. I panicked and grabbed the phone hoping Tiegan was OK.

" _Bella please! I'm begging you. I need you." ~ Mike._

" _B, come on! We can have Cool Sculpting done if that's what you're worried about. Come back now so we've got time to get it done." ~ Mike._

" _Bella! Answer the fucking text. I played this game long enough, I can't believe I went through with this fucking charade of a divorce!" ~Mike._

At 4am I thought they'd stopped, I hadn't slept at all and I was just falling asleep when my phone rang.

" _Hello?" I answered sleepily._

" _So, sorry to wake you Bella!" Mike spat my name and he was drunk._

" _Really Mike? Come on. It's 4am." I lifted my head to look at my clock._

" _Just fucking come back. Why are you in that hick town anyway? What's there?" he scoffed._

" _My life Mike. My family. Everything I've ever wanted is here."_

" _It's just Jasper, Alice and the kids. No biggie. You can fly out there whenever." I knew he was waving his hands around with his bourbon or scotch._

" _There's more than that now." I said softly._

" _More than that?" he laughed. "Oh, right. Some stupid teaching job. So rewarding, right." He made fake gagging noises._

" _Just because you don't find what I do rewarding, doesn't mean you get to berate it! Fuck you Mike! But there is SO much more here than that. I've met someone and we're in love, so there! And he's got a wonderful daughter and we're all happy." I screamed._

" _Oh, so you're a teacher, mommy and fucking someone all within about four months of leaving. Damn, I didn't think you had it in you." He laughed a sickening laugh._

" _You know what Mike, I don't have to justify myself to you anymore. Please lose my number." And I hung up. Knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep, seeing as Emmett would be here by 6am, I got up and showered and dressed and made some decisions._

I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank with my grey sweater over it, my black spiked boots, earrings and left my hair down, Emmett liked it that way. My bags were already packed so I got on my lap top and set out on my first of many changes.

I had everything downstairs and waiting when there was a knock at the door.

As I opened it Tiegan nearly jumped out of Emmett's arms. "Bella!" she shouted.

She could say my name correctly now as well as count to 100. She was blossoming.

"T! Look at you, you look adorable baby." I took her from Emmett and hugged her tight kissing her.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Emmett pouted.

"Right here." I pulled him inside and kissed him.

"Hey, there's kids here." Jasper laughed as Emmett squeezed my ass.

"Like you don't do worse in front of your seedlings." Emmett chided.

"Hush boy." Jasper fake punched Emmett.

"Come on babe, we need to get on the road." Emmett squeezed my hand.

"Um, I've got a small request." I held my fingers up.

"OK?" he looked at me questionably.

I pulled him to the side.

"I want to leave my old life totally behind, I'm going to ask Jasper to meet us in Seattle tomorrow with my Land Rover so I can trade it in and get something new. I was thinking about the new Acura. It's the safest and I want that for us, we need that for Tiegan. I drive her so much…" I was interrupted with a kiss like I'd never had. There was so much passion in that kiss, so much promise.

"Anything you want." He smiled.

"Jasper, would you meet us here tomorrow at noon? I already know what I want, we'll go test drive today." I smiled.

"Of course, I need to go out there to check up on a case anyway." He batted his eyelashes.

After lots of hugs and kisses from Tiegan we were finally off.

"So, do you want to tell me why you've got dark circles under your eyes and you look so stressed?" Emmett squeezed my hand.

"When did you get so intuitive?" I shook my head with a chuckle.

"Bella I notice everything about you. All I want is for you to be happy, and right now you're not happy. I can see that you're stressed and upset." He kissed my hand.

"Mike was texting me early in the morning, something about wanting me to be his date for an awards show." I sighed.

"Babe. Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"I wasn't going to call you at 2:30 or 3:00 in the morning and take the chance of waking up Tiegan." I let him know.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

"I told him flat out NO! I was teaching, my family and the most wonderful man and his daughter were MY life now." I squeezed his hand and kissed it.

He pulled the car over, put the hazards on and pulled me to him in a flash. "Bella, I can't wait and I know this is the most unromantic place, but I love you more than anything else in the world. And I would be honored if you'd be my wife." He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.

I sat there nodding and crying. "Yes, yes. Are we crazy?" I asked.

"No, just in love." Emmet laughed.

After a prolonged make out session, we were finally back on the road to the hotel where we would now celebrate our engagement. I couldn't wait.

AN:

So… Did we like the surprise?

Are we over Mike yet?

The surprises aren't over… Promise!

Thanks again to **Jupiter2005**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 7

Waking up in Emmett's arms after making love all night long was the best feeling ever.

"So, do you feel any different? Soon to be Mrs. McCarty." He pulled me on top of him.

"Mmmmm, I do." I giggled as I lowered myself into place.

Spending the entire weekend waking up with Emmett was glorious, I was dreading having to leave and going back to our busy lives and separate beds.

"Babe, would you think it crazy if we were to move in with each other before the wedding?" As always Emmett and I were thinking the same. "After this weekend, I don't want to be in the bed alone anymore."

"I was just thinking the same."

"Christmas Break, let's do it!" he exclaimed. "What a better Christmas gift for Tiegan."

"Yes!" I bounced in my seat until I thought about it. "What will your parents think?"

He sighed "Let's build our own house. I've got land, it might be all of us in the cottage a little while."

"Let me help with the cost." I put out there.

"Bella… I can build this for us." He stated.

"I have no doubt you can. But this is OUR dream home and I want to build Tiegan the perfect princess bedroom and I'd like to have a few extra bedrooms added, just in case." I smiled at him.

"Y-you'd want more babies with me, even knowing…" he got choked up.

"Yes. I want at least two, maybe three more."

"You really are too good to be true."

"No, we're just perfect for each other. So how about we tell everyone about this, then we get Edward and Tanya" I said with a sigh, because as it turned out; after meeting her a few weeks later, she was the one who didn't like me! She deemed I was out to steal her husband. "Over here and start planning out our house."

"Are you sure you want Tanya?" Emmett asked.

"She's a part of the family and I want her to know in NO way do I want Edward. He's a sweet guy, but he's way too immature. I mean all he ever wants to talk to me about is Hollywood. It's quite boring." I rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed.

"That's why Tanya and Edward are perfect for each other." Emmett deemed.

"I agree."

We called Edward and invited them over, he was as happy as could be, said Tanya probably wouldn't be happy about it, but when I told him I was going to ask for her help in decorating; he said she might be a little more receptive. I told him to leave it as a surprise for once they arrived.

Emmett and I went grocery shopping for dinner, I was thankful we could both cook; we worked side by side preparing the baked ziti, homemade garlic bread and Emmett was making his mom's recipe for a tiramisu toffee dessert that looked to die for.

"We'll save some of this for later." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible." I shoved him as I put the salad together.

"No, I'm in love." He pulled me to him and kissed me. "I'm glad my parents offered to keep Tiegan tonight."

"I'm glad they were happy for us." I sighed.

"Seriously?" he chuckled. "My mom and Alice were probably planning this when she hired you."

"You're probably right. Before my ink was even dry."

"Is Jasper going to kick my ass?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? He'll hand you a medal. He hates Mike."

"Good to know." He kissed me.

As we were finishing up the door opened and in walked Edward and Tanya.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Edward hugged Emmett in a man hug.

"Hi Tanya! Love that dress." Which I did, I knew high fashion, when I saw it, just wasn't a fan of having to wear it all the time.

"Thanks. My friend Irina sent it to me, you remember her right Emmett?" Tanya giggled.

"Oh yeah! The blind date who wanted to party and fuck, so I dropped her off at your place and said no thanks! And told you to never set me up again." Emmett looked at me and smiled, he'd already told me about that disastrous date on one of our first dates when I asked him why he was single.

"Well she thought you needed to loosen up." Tanya huffed.

"Bella has me quite loose now." He wiggled his brows and Edward busted out laughing and high fiving his brother as I shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Tanya, let's get dinner for these two animals."

"Oh, I don't cook." She protested.

"I'm aware." I snarked. "It's all prepared. Do you think you can carry a few dishes to the table?"

"I guess." She huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I was beginning to rethink the entire decorating idea.

Dinner ended up being a success after we announced our engagement and told them of our plans.

"Bella, you seriously want my help?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. But nothing too fancy. We have Tiegan and we want several more children so the house is going to have to be children friendly. Our bedroom and offices are the only things that we want as our retreats." I stressed.

"Are you going to do all the children's rooms now?" she asked.

"I'd like to do at least two others now, besides Tiegan's, that way they're done and we don't have to worry about them."

"And the house itself?" Edward asked.

"Emmett knows what I want. He's already started drawing it up, and said you'll get the best contractors and get it finished on time. We've got the money. Obviously." I stressed to Emmett who was worried.

"Bella…" he tried to argue.

"No. I want to get this done. I want to start our new life together. Once the house is built, we can get married and move in together as a family and start adding to this one."

"This is why I love you." He kissed me.

"You two almost make me want to have kids." Tanya laughed. "Almost."

"Are you building in the meadow?" Edward asked.

"Of course. I already called the surveyors and such. They're getting it mapped out."

"Wow. You two are on top of things." Edward stated.

"We just know." Emmett assured him.

AN:

So, our love birds are jumping in both feet…

What do we think?

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 8

Emmett and I were out Christmas shopping in Seattle, it was unusually cold this year and he had me pulled close as we walked into the mall.

"I'm so upset our house has come to a screeching halt." I fumed.

"Babe, it's snowing. Have you not seen the mounds of stuff?" he chuckled.

"I know. I just want to start our lives." I sighed.

"Hey." He pulls us to a stop. "We are starting our lives. We're living together, Tiegan is happy, all that's left is to get married." He kissed me softly.

"I know. I just want our house so we can give Tiegan some company."

"Well, we can practice for now." He captured my lips.

The back of Emmett's Hummer was packed full of presents.

"I don't think we got enough." I deadpanned.

"You think we need more?" he looked worried.

"Geez Em, look! No! Your Hummer is packed!" I laughed.

"Well, I want to make sure everyone gets something great."

"I've been so use to Swag Bags and Mike's cheap ass giving out $1000 gift cards to everyone. We didn't Christmas shop. Our personal assistants did. It was the worst time of year for me now that I think about it. I'd take from my own money and send Jasper and the kids personal gifts or a trip."

"Yeah, he always bragged about your gifts." He smiled.

"I still felt bad, I always wanted to come home, but it was time to get ready for awards season; more workouts, more this, more that." I shook my head.

"Well you're here with me now. It means more cookies, more presents and more sex, because you've got 2 weeks off." We stopped for lunch and talked about their version of the holidays.

"I can't wait for these holidays and new memories." I smiled.

"We'll be making LOTS of memories this year." He kissed me.

We unloaded everything under the tree, as I'd made him get it wrapped at the mall. Loved all the different places doing gift wrapping for their school fundraisers. Saved us time and helped the schools.

"We've got time before we have to meet my parents for dinner." Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Yes please." I knew what he was asking and we had our clothes off and were on each other before either could blink.

"You're insatiable." Emmett groaned as we made love.

"That's because I have you. You make me never want to be without you." I moaned as he hit the right spot.

"Fuck Bella, you're prefect in every way."

We finished making love, spent and out of breath.

"Will I ever get enough of you?" I asked.

"God, I hope not." He kissed down my body.

"We need to shower, they'll come looking for us soon if we're late." I slapped his ass.

He carried me to the shower where we went at it hard and fast one last time, we couldn't resist.

We arrived at my parents' house for dinner and Tiegan ran into my arms.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Princess." I hugged her tight.

 **EMPOV**

"Listen Edward, I don't care what they said! Get the contractors back to work or fire them! The house HAS to be ready by New Year's Eve." I yelled at him in the office.

"Damn bro chill." Edward laughed. "Does she even know?"

"No. She thinks it won't be ready until Spring." I paced my office.

"So, there's no harm if it's not ready."

"There's lots of harm! Mom has everyone on standby! Instead of the New Year's Eve party at her house, it will turn in to our wedding at our house moron!" I yelled.

"Does Bella know about _any_ of this?" he asked again.

"NO! This is all a surprise. She does have a dress picked out. Mom bought it, it's all set. We just need the house. Bella won't get married until the house is finished, I want to give her a New Year's wedding. Start our year off right."

"What about decorating the house?" Edward asked.

"The house can't be decorated if it isn't built!" I yelled.

"You seriously need to calm down." Edward shook his head.

"Look, I love Bella more than I can express and I just want her to be happy. We want to start our family and we can't do that until we're married."

"Got it bro. Why don't we take a drive over to the site so you can see the progress and tell the men yourself." Edward suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let me call Bella and tell her I'll be a little late. I've got a difficult customer." I chuckled to myself.

Driving up to the site it could see a few trucks, but not everyone that was supposed to be here.

Edward and I get out and seek out the foreman.

"Sam, where is everyone?" I ask.

"Seeing as though it's snowing, I'd guess they've gone home." He snarked.

"What the hell are we paying you double time for then?"

"Hey, there's a few of us still here. But there's no way this is going to be finished before New Year's." he laughed.

"What's it going to take to get this finished by New Year's?" Edward asked.

"Two crews of dedicated workers and money." Sam said honestly.

"OK. If I can get you that, and on site sleeping quarters, for working in shifts, will that work?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! It's harder than hell driving back and forth to the Rez." Sam told us.

"Alright, done. It'll be here tomorrow, go home and get some rest tonight Sam, you'll need it."

"OK. Thanks guys." He started packing up.

"Oh, and Sam?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Emmett?"

"If you get this finish on time, there's a $10,000 bonus for you and you'll be my lead contractor from here on out." I looked him in the eye to let him know I meant business.

"Emmett, that's way too generous." He shook his head.

"That's how badly I need this finished for Bella. She means the world to me and this HAS to be hush-hush."

"Of course." He nodded and shook my hand.

Arriving at home Bella looked at me curiously.

"Why are you wet?"

"We had a problem at a site. One of our clients wanted to look at their house tonight and I met them there, of course it's snowing." I sighed.

"Ugh! Difficult customers." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, they pay the bills." I kissed her neck.

She laughed and turned to meet my lips.

"I love you." She nibbled on my ear.

"Mmmmm… What did I do to deserve this?"

"I've got a surprise when Tiegan goes to bed." She whispered.

"How long until bed?" he groaned.

 **BPOV**

Making Emmett's favorite dinner, I was upset when he first called and said he'd be late, luckily, I hadn't put the lasagna in yet so it wouldn't be ruined.

I had a big surprise to share with him tonight.

"Tiegan, it's bath time sweetie." I went to the living room and clicked off the television. "Come on sweetie, bath and then story." I picked her up.

"Yeah!" she clapped her hands.

Emmett had volunteered to clean the kitchen so I could read to Tiegan tonight.

After Tiegan was asleep, I joined Emmett in the running shower.

"Hey."

"Hey, I missed you today. Tiegan and I baked a lot of cookies for Christmas and she wrote a letter Santa."

"Did she now?" he asked as he kissed down my body.

"She did. Want to know what she asked for?"

"Of course. Santa has to make sure she gets everything on her list."

"She wants me for her mommy and a baby brother or sister." I smiled.

Emmett stopped kissing right at my stomach.

"Well, I hope she won't be disappointed that both those will have to wait." He stood up with a sigh.

"Who said they both have to wait." I placed his hand on my stomach.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"When, how? Shit. Sorry, this isn't… WOW! I'm ecstatic! You've made me the happiest man alive!"

He picked me up in the shower and kissed me hard.

"So, you're happy? You're n-not upset?"

"Fuck no I'm not upset! I want to have as many babies as possible! Who else knows?" he asked.

"No one. I wouldn't tell anyone before you."

"We'll tell everyone on Christmas!" he smiled.

"I bought the perfect cheesy sweater already." I laughed.

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'll be wrapped like a present."

"Mmmm… Good, then I can unwrap you when I get home." He kissed my stomach. "So, the wedding timeline, is that still a go or has that changed because of the baby?"

"I'd still like to have the house finished. I'm only a few weeks, after all."

"OK. Anything for you."

That night we fell asleep snuggled together.

AN:

SURPRISE!

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 9

 **EmPOV**

The house was coming along great.

Giving them a place to live and endless supplies was one of Edward's better ideas.

"Sam, this is wonderful. Deadline?" I asked as did an impromptu check-in.

"It's looking good Emmett, I think you'll have your New Year."

"You'll have a nice bonus if so Sam." I clapped him on the back.

He gave me a walk through and I was quite impressed.

"I'd like to bring Edward and Tanya back the day after Christmas, of course you guys have Christmas off." I reminded him.

"Some of the guys that don't have families, will work on and off and we'll cook a meal here. It's what we'd do anyway." Sam shrugged.

"Then I'll be adding in a bonus for Christmas day." I promised.

Sam thanked me.

Christmas was one of the best times ever; I don't know who smiled more, Bella or Tiegan. I swear it was a tie. We should've hired a professional photographer for today there were so many memories and when we told everyone we were pregnant, the day got even better.

That night after we got home and tucked a very happy Tiegan in bed, I made love to Bella and whispered over and over to her how much I loved her.

Bella was very sleepy the next day and Tiegan wanted to play with her new toys, dad volunteered to stay with them and keep an eye on Bella while the rest of us ran some errands, in reality we were all going to the house. I wanted mom and Tanya to check it out and to help decorate it, I knew she'd been talking to them both and Esme had snuck her wish book out so we could go order supplies.

Calling to check in dad said Bella had been sick a few times during the day and was resting now.

"Will she be up to dinner? Mom wants for you to drive and meet us."

"She should. She'd been sleeping about three hours." Dad chuckled.

"Wow. How's Tiegan?" I asked.

"She's great. She took a short nap, I fed her lunch and then we played Barbie's."

"Oh, you're brave. She usually wants to do make-up." I laughed.

"She wanted to, but I told her next time and promised she could do my hair too."

"You're in for it now. She'll want to come over tomorrow."

"Good thing I'm working the next 72 hours. Let me get these girls ready, text me where to meet you for dinner."

 **BPOV**

Christmas was the best I've had since I was a little girl.

Seeing the smiles on everyone's faces when we told them we were pregnant, confirmed that I'd marry Emmett no matter what. I could deal living in the guest house a few more months, as long as we were together, we had Tiegan and then our newest addition.

I woke up the day after Christmas with the worst morning sickness.

Carlisle rushed in with Tiegan hot on his heels and they pampered me while I was sick and until I fell asleep.

"Bella, time to get up. Esme wants us to meet for dinner." Carlisle woke me gently.

"Do I have time to shower?" I groaned.

"Yes. I've got Tiegan all ready. We'll be watching cartoons." He walked out shutting the door.

Dinner was great, I felt better after eating and seeing Emmett.

"Did you have a good day at work?" I asked as we ate.

"I did. I brought Tanya to look at another house. Edward wants to start using her more in the business and making her our decorator, will be great for everyone. Mom's even been working with her on a few projects to get her name out there." Emmett smiled.

"Wow. That's really great. I'm glad she's coming around."

"I think it's all because of you babe." Emmett kissed me.

The next couple of days leading up to New Years were crazy.

"Bella, we should try your dress on you and see if you are going to need adjustments." Esme smiled.

"Esme, I'm not going to be wearing it until after the baby is born." I scoffed.

"OH Emmett! He didn't tell you? We were going to get pictures out in the meadow of you in your wedding dress in the snow. He really wanted pictures, because he wanted to get married on New Year's." Esme smiled at me and helped me into the dress.

"Bella, how far along are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm guessing a few weeks. I haven't been to a doctor yet."

"Well your belly is poking a little." She rubbed it.

"That could be the breakfast Emmett made this morning." I laughed. "He's insisting that I'm going to be eating a full breakfast every morning that I wake up, not sick. That way on the mornings that I'm sick, my body won't be so deprived of nutrients."

"When did he become a doctor?" Esme laughed.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"Well at least the dress still fits, your little belly looks adorable. You're so tiny that you do look pregnant, Emmett's going to love these! And he won't see them until after the wedding, no matter the date. He just wants pictures of you in the snow." Esme rolled her eyes.

"Great, Tiegan and I get to freeze our butts off for crazy pictures."

"Emmett loves his girls."

"And we love him."

We finished with the dress and went to the kitchen for some drinks.

Esme left and Tiegan and I played, napped and started dinner; we were finishing the mac n cheese when Emmett walked in and threw Tiegan over his shoulder and made her fly like a plane and blew a raspberry on my neck, followed by Tiegan attempting to do the same.

"Smells good. I'm starving."

"What did you have for lunch?" I asked.

"We ordered pizza, but that was hours ago." He whined.

"Help Tiegan set the table, I'm almost finished."

I plated the food while they poured the drinks and we sat down to eat and talked about our day.

"I've got a doctor appointment on the tenth of January." I filled him in.

"Great! What time? I'll make sure I clear my schedule."

"9:15. I wanted first thing in the morning, it's easier for Esme to cover the class during story and playtime." Emmett nodded as he shoveled food in his mouth.

"I'll just go in late too." He agreed after swallowing.

"What are our plans for New Year's? Your mom had me try on my dress and said I'm taking pictures you insisted on. You do realize I'll freeze my ass off, right?" I asked him.

"Babe, I'll have heaters out there, I've got it all thought out. Trust me." He squeezed my hand.

"I'll always trust you. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Tiegan sing-songed.

We finished dinner and then had some cookies Tiegan and I had made for dessert with milk.

I passed out that night with Emmett sweet touches and an all over body massage because he knew how tired I was, he was such a sweet and caring man, it didn't always have to be sex with him as long as when we went to bed at night we didn't go to sleep angry with each other it was all good and we ended the night with a kiss.

"Bella, do you know how much I love you?" Emmett asked as I laid on his chest after the massage.

"I think I have a clue, because I love you just as much."

AN:

Don't you just love these two?

New Year's is next… :0)

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 10

 **EmPOV**

"OK, does everyone have everything ready?" I asked nervously.

"Emmett, yes. Your mom has been working with Tanya tirelessly to get the house finished on the inside. You having Bella shop online was a fantastic idea and have it 'delivered to the office' to be stored, man, you're quick on your feet. She's going to be so surprised. I know she's going to cry and Alice is going to be pissed her makeup is ruined." My dad chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to cry at weddings?" I asked.

"Yes son, but when it's your own surprise wedding, that's an even bigger tear jerker. Plus, her hormones being pregnant." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I remember…" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence because nothing good would come of it.

"OK. Sam will be here in the morning to help your mom set up tents and everything, the caterer's will be here around 8pm, Alice is supervising the twinkle lights, I think I can go home to my soon to be wife now and snuggle. We have the plan for mom and Alice to get her here for pictures, but she'll be blindfolded, right?" I asked as a reminder.

"Yes, they're taking a stretch Hummer here, which will be waiting to whisk you two away to your honeymoon as well. We're using it as a ruse for Bella, telling her the dress and all of them wouldn't fit in a regular car or limo. While she's blindfolded, the ladies will already be dressed, telling Bella they're leaving from there to go to Esme's New Year's party." My dad smirked again.

"Good. I'm exhausted. I can't believe this is actually happening. I hope she's not mad at me for doing all this." I swept my hand around the house and backyard.

"Emmett, this has got to be the sweetest gesture a man can do. As neurotic as I can be, if Edward were to ever do something so romantic, I know I wouldn't be mad. I'd fall even more in love." Tanya squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Thanks Tanya. That means a lot and Bella has been under the weather with this pregnancy, so I'm hoping today is a good day."

"I gave your mom something for her this morning and she's been resting. All is good, now go home. Rest and tomorrow is the day."

Walking in my mom was playing with Tiegan.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's sleeping. Baby is making her sick." Tiegan frowned.

"Can you hang out a little bit mom?"

"Of course. Go check on her, she was sleeping a little while ago. I can always take Tiegan to the main house if needed." I told her that would be fine, I'd gather her later.

I heard her before I saw her. She was dry heaving.

"Ahhh babe, I'm sorry." I wet a washcloth and put it on the back of her neck.

"It's OK. It only happened because I tried to eat." She frowned.

"Let's get you back to bed. Rest."

"I need to shower, I feel gross." She insisted.

"How about we take a bath, then you don't have to stand."

"That sounds good." She agreed.

Bella sat on the toilet while I started the bath.

We undressed and I helped her into the tub and slid in behind her rubbing her small bump.

"So, are we hoping for a girl or a boy?" I asked as she laid her head back.

"Healthy." She smiled.

"Healthy or no problems?" my voice was tight.

"Healthy as in healthy. I don't want our baby to be stuck in NICU because of a heart defect and it was something I could have prevented by staying in bed or something crazy like that. Tiegan is perfect! If we have another Tiegan, then we do, we raise them the same way you raised T. We hope for the best, I'm not leaving if there's problems. I hope you're not thinking that Emmett. I'd hope you'd know me better than that by now." I opened my eyes, the hurt evident.

"I do, this is just a scary time for me. It's bringing back good and bad memories. I couldn't wait to find out what I was having. I wanted to decorate a little girl's room so bad! I wanted my princess." He smiled.

"And you have her and we'll have this one. We'll love it no matter what. I would just like it to be healthy so we don't have to worry."

We finished our bath and Emmett dried me off and carried me to bed, telling me he was going to get Tiegan. I fell fast asleep.

Waking the next morning, Esme was there and said the Emmett and Tiegan had already left to the picture sight, to get the heaters set up.

Esme gave me medicine to keep me from getting sick today and fed me some toast and ginger ale before Alice arrived.

I showered and started getting ready, Alice arrived and started on my hair and make—up.

"Why are you all dressed?"

"We have Esme's party right after your pictures. It makes sense. Why run around?" Alice asked.

"That makes sense." I shrugged.

I finished up and walked out seeing the stretch Hummer.

"Really? Do we need something this big?" I laughed.

"Emmett insisted, so yes and he also insists that you're blindfolded when we get on the road."

"No way!" I protested.

"Come on. Just appease Emmett. He's got a surprise for you." Esme smiled.

"OK, Ok." I smiled.

They tied one of Emmett's ties around my eyes and we were off.

After a short drive, we arrived someplace and I heard Jasper's voice.

"You look beautiful." And then I was whisked away in my brother's arms hearing the whispers of others.

"OK. You can take off the mask." Esme giggled.

"Where am I?" I looked around.

"Bella, welcome to your wedding." Alice sang.

"What?" I gasped. "How?"

"Emmett will explain it all later. For now, you're in the guest room of your new house. He wants the Master to be a surprise." Jasper smiled.

"I can't believe he did all this. This is all his late nights, secret phone calls and meetings." I shook my head.

"Yeah, he's worked so hard for everything to be perfect. Not only the house, but the wedding. He's worked with Tanya, mom, builders, Edward, you name it to get this done."

"He worked with Tanya?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

The wedding march started and Alice took her place.

"I guess I'm really getting pictures in my dress today, but they'll be with Emmett and the entire family."

"Yeah, Emmett has thought of everything."

Jasper walked me down the aisle and towards my future.

AN:

So, they're married…

She was surprised…

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

**Changing Tides**

Chapter 11

"Push Babe, Push!" Emmett sat behind me and rubbed my back.

Here we were on the 4th of July, with us at the hospital having our babies. I'd arrived at 2am, when I'd woke up with a sharp pain shooting through my stomach and then wetness.

I'd been having pains all day, while preparing the salads for today with Esme and Tiegan.

"Mom, will you keep Tiegan tonight since we'll be at your place tomorrow anyway?" Emmett asked her.

"Sure Em, hope Bella gets some rest. She was miserable today." I heard Esme tell Emmett.

"Yeah, she's going home, showering and to bed. Thanks for feeding us." Emmett replied.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled sleepily.

And here we are several hours later with me trying to push out our twins.

"You're doing great Bella!" Alice wiped my forehead.

I know I growled at her, she was very chipper. Too chipper.

"OK, 1 more big push and we'll have the first one out Bella!" the doctor smiled.

We didn't know what we were having, they'd been hiding the entire time.

"OK Mama, we've got a BOY!"

"BOY! Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, my ear drum!" I snapped.

"Shit, sorry babe." He massaged my back.

"OK. Relax mama." They handed our son to us and he was so tiny and bald.

"Em. He's perfect!" I cried.

"He's smaller than Tiegan! I might break him." He laughed.

Alice was snapping pictures.

"OK. We need to take him and do some testing mom and dad and baby number two is ready."

I started pushing again and ten minutes later our little girl was born.

"She's even tinier." Emmett was crying with me.

"They're OK. They'll have to be in NICU, they were early, but they're fine, healthy." The doctor assures us after they whisked them away.

Emmett Dale Cullen, Jr. was 4lbs. 3oz. and 16 inches long, born at 5am, Emerie Marie Cullen was 3lbs. 3oz. and 13 ½ inches long, and born at 5:15am. Emmett Jr. was bald, Emerie had a head full of curly brown hair.

After they finished with me in recovery, I was put into my room and let rest for a few hours before my family came to see us.

"Bella, they're absolutely precious!" Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She showed me pictures since they were in the NICU still.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Fine, fine. They're lungs need a little help, they were born at 32 weeks, after all. But the nurses said besides a slight case of jaundice, they're completely healthy. They do have feeding tubes for the formula until your milk comes in and they can come nurse, they should be able to come home in about six weeks, which is around your due date. But possibly out of NICU earlier depending on their weight gain and lung function."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I smiled at him.

Everyone chatted about the babies being born on the 4th of July and Tiegan was so happy to finally see the two tiny monsters who'd been causing her mommy so many problems.

"Mommy, will they still be hurting you?" she asked as she laid with me.

"No baby, they're out and no more problems, just a lot less sleep." I kissed her head.

"I can't wait to play with them. They'll be fun." She giggled.

"EJ and Emerie won't be able to play for a while." Emmett told her.

"I know that dad." She rolled her eyes.

Everyone left so I could go to sleep, it'd been a long day.

Two days later I was released to go home, but I spent every day at the hospital with the twins for a few hours, the I'd get Tiegan and spend a few hours with her and we'd meet Emmett or Esme for lunch or go do something girly and then I'd take her back to Esme and return to the twins with Emmett joining me after work for a little while before returning to get Tiegan.

Four weeks later Emerie was coming home, EJ had to stay, he still needed oxygen, so we brought her home and the first week was rough, I think she knew her brother was not there. They kept them together in the NICU, but being home, she was alone.

"Dad, what do we do? She's fed, clean, no fever. We're at a loss here." Emmett was pacing as I rocked her and she was finally calming.

"Did Bella nurse or give formula?" Emmett had him on speaker.

"Nurse, like she has been. Emerie has been doing great." Emmett sighed.

"Is her belly hard?"

Emmett checked and no, her belly wasn't hard, she'd had a normal poop earlier.

"Maybe she misses EJ." He stated. "Try skin to skin contact. That might help. Call me if it doesn't."

"Thanks dad." Emmett stated and I was stripping my shirt off before he finished and then took off Emerie's onesie.

"That's a beautiful sight." Emmett sighed.

"Only because you get to finally see some skin." I laughed.

"Hey, we've showered." He reminded me. "No, my girls snuggled together."

And sure enough, Emerie had stopped.

Emmett text his dad and let him know.

I walked down stairs to the big comfy recliner and Emmett reclined us back so I could sleep and covered us up. He laid on the couch and flipped the TV on low and we were all out for the night.

Bringing EJ home, we had to put him and Emerie in the same bed, they cried separated. We had family portraits taken the week after EJ came home and they were beautiful, Tiegan was the best. She sat in between her brother and sister, she loved them so much. Crying and all.

It's September, the twins are three months and I'd decided over the summer that I'm taking the school year off. I'd apologized over and over again to Esme, who told me not to be ridiculous, staying home with the twins was better than putting them with a sitter any day, especially since she wasn't retired to sit at home with them. Tiegan was going into kindergarten, we were extremely excited.

Emmett and I were taking her this morning. Tiegan had picked out a pair of yellow tights and a white shirt with a bumble bee on it, I'd braided her hair and put in yellow and black silk in between the pleats and yellow and black rubber bands. She had on her bubble bee socks and black Chucks, she looked too adorable. We each took a picture with her and then pictures with the twins before heading to school.

Arriving we found Esme to get a picture with her too and then to find Tiegan's class.

After crying about our girl growing up, Emmett and I drove back home before he went to work. Then it was silence, just the twins and me so I decided to pull out the play pen, turn on some music and do some housework, but there was a knock at the door. Looking at the time I wondered who it could be, everyone I knew should be at work.

Opening the door was the face of the last person I'd ever thought I'd see.

"Mike? How in the hell did you find me?" I asked stunned. "Why are you here?"

"It's not too hard Isabella!" he spat.

"What's your problem? Why are you pissed?"

"This! I come back from the middle of nowhere, to see this! And you look like shit!" he snapped and shoved a tabloid at me, showing I'd gotten married.

"Fuck you!"

"So, you'll take so two bit nobody's last name, but you'd never take mine? What kind of fucked up person does that?" he grabbed my arms.

"Let go Mike!" Right then my twins started crying.

"What the hell? What's that?"

"My babies! I had twins Mike!"

"Explains why you're so fucking fat!" he snapped.

I walked over to pick up EJ as he was the culprit.

"You need to get out of my house! I'll call my husband." I'd reached into my pocket and hit #1 so Emmett could hear what was happening.

"How can you stand living this life?" he visibly shuddered.

"This is the life I always wanted jackass! I love my family."

Walking into the kitchen I heated two bottles, there was no way I'd nurse in front of Mike.

Walking back out I sat down in the recliner and fed EJ, Mike was pacing and ranting about how I'd made him the laughing stock with my wedding.

"Get over it Mike. I have a husband who loves me. He'd do anything to see me happy and if that means surprising me with a wedding, then so be it! You're just pissed off because I'm happy."

"What the hell is going on?" The front door burst open and Emmett and Jasper came running in, waking Emerie in the process.

"Thanks guys." I snarked.

"I've got her sis." Jasper picked up Emerie and the second bottle.

"Now tell me again why the fuck you're in my house?" Emmett had Mike cornered.

"I came to find out why my wife wasn't responding." Mike answered.

"EX-WIFE! Asshole!" Emmett made it clear. "And you need to leave NOW or I'll have Jasper escort you out. As you can see, he is the Sherriff."

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving. At least I don't have to pay alimony anymore." He scoffed.

"Yes, I already put the papers in the mail Michael. They'll be there when you get home." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett escorted Mike out and then came back in.

"He WON'T be back." He kissed my cheek and took EJ from me. "Are you OK?

"I'm fine. He's all bark." I shook my head. "Now, since you're here, can I shower quickly?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can stay for a few."

I ran upstairs and showered, throwing on yoga pants and a t-shirt before meeting the guys back downstairs.

"Alright. We've got to go. See you in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too, thank guys."

I hugged them both before they left.

Laying the twins down for a nap, I decided I better catch one for myself.

AN:

Next up…

Epi…

Hope you've enjoyed this…

Reviews=Love


	12. Epilogue

**Changing Tides**

Epilogue

"Tiegan, I love what you've done with the house." Esme hugged her oldest granddaughter.

"Thanks grandma." Tiegan beamed.

Tiegan had taken after Esme and went into interior design and often worked with her dad and uncle on houses, as well as having her own clients at 26, she had her own house her father and uncle had built for her and she was engaged, they were to be married in two months.

The twins were 20 now and in college.

EJ for as small as he started out, was now bigger than his father. He had got a full ride to several schools to play football, but decided to go to Yale and study law. Emmett and I were proud of him and of course, college was paid for.

Emerie stayed tiny and petite, which worked well for our gymnast. She was our All-Star, but instead of trying out for the Olympics, she stayed in college and went to U of W on a full ride and wants to be a teacher.

I couldn't be prouder of all my children, they worked hard for everything and didn't expect handouts.

Edward and Tanya finally decided to have a child, Anthony was 16 and looked every bit like his mother, but acted like his father and a huge flirt in school, but the school's top baseball player.

"Daddy, daddy!" Tiegan came rushing into the office one afternoon. "Oh! My eyes!" She laughed.

"Your mother was just kissing me." Emmett chuckled.

"On your lap." Tiegan gagged.

"No like she was going…"

"Emmett Dale Cullen, Sr. Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I scowled at him.

Tiegan giggled.

"Now, what's so important baby girl?" I asked.

"They want to feature me and that cottage I just refinished in Home and Garden magazine!" Tiegan shouted.

"What? Seriously?" I hugged her tightly. I'd always supported her in everything she did. We never made her feel less and she always excelled.

She worked tirelessly to get the house just so, the did the article and we made sure that they didn't just focus on her because of her Down's Syndrome, it was refreshing to know that they really were interested in her work.

The article was beautiful and featured a picture with Emmett and I as well with her.

She also bragged about her brother and sister and wanted pictures of them, so we included our Christmas picture, she took charge and we couldn't have been prouder; at the end of the article they included her contact information so they could promote her business outside not only state, but around the country.

Tiegen's wedding day arrived and she decided to have it on our property like Emmett and I did all those years ago.

It was picture perfect, we had a beautiful garden that bloomed in the springtime now and she'd walked down the path with Emmett, roses in hand from my garden, her sister and best friend as attendants, her fiancé has his brother and EJ as his. We spared no expense.

At the reception after speeches as Emmett and I were dancing I saw him stiffen.

"What's the matter?" I rubbed his chest in concern.

"It's her." He growled.

"Her?" I was confused.

"Rose." My blood boiled. Why now. "Where?" My mama bear instincts came out, she wouldn't ruin my baby girl's day.

"No, I'll deal with her." He stated.

"We're a team, I'm coming too." I grabbed his hand.

We walked over to her "Why are you here?" I snapped before Emmett even could.

"I saw the article. She is so beautiful and normal." I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you lady? NORMAL? Of course, she's normal!" I shouted.

Next thing I know Tiegan is outside, "Mom, are you OK? EJ said you looked upset."

"Mom?" Rose snapped.

"Yes! I'm her mom. I've raised her. I've supported her. You left her."

"Mom?" Tiegan came over to me and wrapped around me.

"Tiegan, I'm your mom." Rose smiled.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Emmett came out with Jasper and Edward.

"I'm here to see my daughter." Rose walked towards Tiegan.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not my mom. This is my mom lady." Tiegan grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"I love you T. Never forget that." I told her once we were inside.

"She's not my mom." Tiegan was crying.

"No, she just gave birth to you." Emmett came up and hugged Tiegan, leaving Rose outside.

"Why did she have to ruin today?" Tiegan cried.

"That's what kind of person she is." Emmett shrugged. "Don't give her a second thought. I found someone much better who loved us for what we were."

"We've loved each other through all the changing tides of life." I smiled and hugged each of them.

 **THE END**

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this…

Reviews=Love


End file.
